Habits Die Hard
by Loraliah
Summary: Nick has a bad habit he really needs to handle. Left4Dead. Ellis x Nick fic. -One Shot- Rated: M for -Adult Content- *WARNING: Yaoi/MalexMale story, DO NOT read if you DO NOT like that!*


**WARNING: Yaoi/MalexMale story. Please DO NOT read if you DO NOT like these kinds of stories.**

 _ **Another fic I wrote about Ellis and Nick that I originally posted on DeviantArt. Please enjoy. ;)**_

...

They had been sitting in the safe house for a good few hours, waiting for the rain to subside. The heavy down pour was causing loud slams and rattles on the tin roof above their heads. The windows on either side of the room were half way open, letting some air in, but the wind would push so hard that the rain would enter the room side ways and splash on him. He frowned when he heard a click next to him, and his nostrils soon filled with the smoke coming from the exhale of his companion. The other two sitting in front of them weren't very happy at the smell either.

"Take that shit outside," the eldest of the group bellowed, and the suited man frowned at him.

"You really think I'm gonna go out there in _that_?"

"Than put that damn thing out."

He cursed under his breath, and crushed the cigarette out on the floor.

"Nick, you really need to break that habit, honey," the only female amongst them claimed, looking down at the small burn mark the cigarette made where he put it out. Nick stood and mumbled again under his breath, walking towards the window.

"Coach, Rochelle, you both need to mind your own God damn business."

"I agree wit' Ro and Coach, Nick. Ya gotta chill on them cancer sticks 'er yew gonna die young."

Nick snorted a laugh and turned on the hick. "Ellis, you really think I care about dying from _smoking_?! We're facing a horde of freakin' zombies out there, and you're worried about me dying from cancer I probably won't get till I'm 50?!"

"Yer pretty darn close," he mumbled under his breath, and Nick took his hat off his head.

"'Ey give it back!"

He dropped it on the floor and stomped it, glaring at the younger man. Rochelle stood and pushed Nick back some, taking Ellis' hat from under his foot. She frowned at him, dusted the hat off, and gave it back to Ellis. He tried to stretch it back out and fix the brim before he placed it back on his head.

"Nick, you ain't right," Coach mumbled, standing. He walked over to the safe room door and glanced out, hoping the rain had subsided enough for them to leave.

"Ah, fuck you all," Nick mumbled, opened the exit door to the safe house, and stepped outside. Ellis stood to follow him, but Rochelle pulled him back down. She shook her head, and he frowned, his eyes turning to the lock on the door.

...

Nick stood out on the porch of the building, right in front of the safe room door. He hung a cigarette from his lips as he fished for the lighter in his pocket. He had developed the habit of smoking just a month or so before the Infection had hit. He wasn't smoking as much than as he was now, but hey, who could blame him? Everyone needed some kind of stress reliever when you were facing down a horde of zombies every-damn day. He let out a content sigh, followed by a steady line of smoke. He felt his back loosen, and his limbs became a little less tensed.

' _Damn you Nicotine_ ,' he thought, rolling the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. He knew it really bothered his companions, but he couldn't help it.

He knew it bothered that darn hick more than anything. But he couldn't help that.

"Old habits die hard," he mumbled to himself, and took another drag off the cigarette.

But his inhale turned to choking when something slimy and cold wrapped around his neck. It tightened, cutting his air, and pulled him. It dragged him away from the door, as he kicked and scratching to get to it.

...

Ellis rung his hands together till his palms were almost blood red.

Rochelle noticed and sat next to him. "What's wrong, El?"

"Nick ain't come back inside yet."

"He's probably just smoking and moping around like he always does," she mumbled, crinkling her nose like she could smell his smoke a mile away.

"I dunno, Ro. I got a weird feelin'…"

He stood and walked towards the door. He placed a hand on the handle, but then picked his head up to look outside. He couldn't see a darn thing through all the tape and boards, so he pulled it open wide. Nick was no where in sight.

"Nick!"

He jumped outside into the rain, squinting to try and see through the thick sheets of it.

"Nick, where are ya!?"

Coach and Rochelle soon followed behind him, guns at the ready. Coach pressed one into Ellis' chest, and soon they were all sloshing through the muck, on their search for the conman.

"Where do you think he went?" Rochelle shouted to the men beside her through the rain, and they replied with weak shrugs.

Ellis scanned every where he could for the man in a white, fancy suit. His heart was thudding so hard he thought it would break his ribcage. He wanted Nick to be okay…

He stopped when his flashlight caused something to glisten. He knelt down next to it and his mouth slacked open. Nick's pack of cigarettes was lying there, soaked with mud and the rain. The plastic wrap around the box that Nick never removed was what gave the glisten. He picked up the pack and put it in his pocket.

Nick had to be near.

"Nick!"

...

He crawled along his stomach till he reached a near by hollowed wall, and pulled himself up against it to lean on it. The Smoker that had gotten him put up a horrible fight. Nick had struggled to get free as he was dragged almost a hundred feet away from the safe house. The Smoker pulled him up against him, and was then clawing him. He pulled an Adrenaline shot from his belt and stabbed the Smoker with it, injecting the substance into the creature. Once the effect hit the Smoker, his body convulsed, and exploded on its own, giving Nick his freedom back. He sat against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

Yeah, he saw what Ellis was trying to tell him. He needed to quit that habit, or it would make him end up like the sorry sap that just got blown to bits next to him. He rubbed his raw neck, and groaned. How the hell was he going to get back to the safe house this way? He closed his eyes, slowly giving way to the exhaustion he felt, when he heard someone yelling in the distance. He picked his head up slightly, straining his ears to hear.

He could hear a voice, a male voice, and it was calling for someone. He moved slowly, crawling towards the sound.

It was Ellis' voice.

He was calling Nick's name.

He smirked. Definitely didn't mind hearing him scream his name. But he dropped the thought when the pain surged through him again, and he yelled, "I'm over here!" Soon, three shadows appeared through the rain, and surrounded him. Ellis eyes were wide and so damn blue he had to do a double take to see if he was imagining things.

"Ah, damn Nick, ya shoulda stayed inside!" he grumbled, helping the conman to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Nick's waist, and had the conman place an arm around his neck.

"Well you guys were bitching about the smoke," he mumbled, and Coach nudged him in the side where it hurt.

"Shuddup, boy."

...

They found another safe room that was a little more out of the way of the muck, and was decent enough to rest in. Ellis took Nick into a separate room, away from the others, to tend to his wounds.

"Dang, they messed ya up good, didn't they," Ellis remarked, scanning Nick over.

Nick glared at him as he removed his jacket, and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Yeah, well, fuck," he mumbled, unable to think of a come back.

Ellis sighed, and pulled a health pack from his bag. A small, white pack fell out next to him, and he grinned, picking it up. "Well, Nick, looky what I got 'ere," he said, swinging the pack between his fingers.

Nick gawked, than glared at him, holding his hand out. "Give 'em."

Ellis pulled away playfully, and shook his head. "I ain't gonna fix ya till ya promise yew won't smoke these dang things again."

As he said that, his face became serious, and Nick frowned, sighing. "I can't promise you that," he said, leaning back and scrunching his face from the pain.

"Why not?" Ellis asked, trying to remain stubborn and not show his concern for his companion, even though it was killing him inside to see Nick in pain.

"It's a hard habit to break," he mumbled, sitting up again since the pain was too much while laying back, and buried his face in his hands.

"I know we're in an Apocalypse n' all, but Nick, if we're gonna be friends, I'ma be yewr frien' and tell ya these things have gotta go. They'll be the death of ya in the long run." He looked at the pack of cigarettes in his hand, and noticed they were still soggy from the rain and muck. He grinned.

"A'sides," he said, tossing the pack to Nick, "they ain't good no more."

Nick pulled a cigarette out of the pack, and it fell apart into a soggy mess in his hand. He glared at the hick across from him who broke out in a mess of laughter. In one swift move, Nick ended his fury of laughter by grabbing his shirt front, and pulled him forward. Ellis fell onto Nick's lap, and was staring up wide-eyed at him.

Damn those bright, blue eyes.

Nick pulled Ellis towards him, and connected their mouths in one tug. Ellis seemed to melt against Nick's chest, and when he felt Nick twitch from his grazing fingers, he pulled away. "Nick, yewr wounds," he mumbled, and Nick growled, pulling Ellis towards him again.

"Deal with them later," he growled against the hick's lips, and pressed his against them once more.

He pulled Ellis' legs to where he was straddling him, and in a swift motion, had Ellis' overalls in a heap next to him. Ellis bit at his fingers when Nick was going for the fly of his jeans, and glanced up at the door separating them from the other two Survivors.

"What if Ro 'er Coach come bargin' in?" he asked, his eyes widening in innocence.

Nick's breath caught in his throat from the look, but shook his head, kissing the boy's forehead. "Let's just hope they don't."

That didn't seem to help Ellis' predicament, but Nick continued to kiss on his neck, mouth, and throat till he eventually gave in and said "Ah, ta hell wit' it."

Nick undid Ellis' jeans, and soon discarded them next his overalls. Ellis attacked his pant front with the excitement of a child opening up a gift on Christmas. It felt a tad awkward for Nick, but once Ellis had his hand around his erection, that awkwardness gave way to a euphoria that they both seemed to share. Nick pushed Ellis back up onto his lap, and his fingers found the younger man's entrance. A red color smeared across Ellis' face when he felt them push into him, but he was soon clawing at the conman's chest, at the new sensations. Nick placed the head of his cock at Ellis' entrance after much stretching, and pushed up into him slowly. The hick bit his lip to hold back his yelp of pain. Once Nick was in to the hilt, he waited for the pulse, and moved slowly. Ellis remained tense for a few slow thrusts, but soon was moving with Nick, pushing back against him with each movement.

Soon their tempo quickened, and Ellis was biting his knuckle to hold back his moans. Nick's hand found his erection and was pumping him in time to each thrust, and doubled his pace soon after, causing to boy to press his hands on either side of the conman's head, his mouth slack open in a silent yell. He covered his mouth with his palm to hold back his loud moan as he came on the conman's chest. Nick gripped his hips, and pushed up into him a few more times till he held him fast, biting his lip as he released within him. Ellis slumped over onto the conman's chest, and they both laid there panting. Nick was about to give a smart remark, when the door above their heads slowly creaked open.

"Hey boys, ya'll alright-!"

They didn't have time to move or even get clothes on.

Rochelle stood in the doorway, wide eyed, her hand over her mouth. She blinked a few times, then gave a few hiccups of words. "I'll, um, I, ugh…I'll just leave you two alone!"

She slammed the door shut.

Ellis' face was on fire, and he jumped from atop of Nick, pulling his clothes all back on. Nick moved slower, finding a rag to clean his chest off with, and pulled his clothes back on like nothing was wrong. Ellis buried his face in his hand and mumbled, "Oh, man," for what seemed like a million times. Nick walked up to the hick, and gave him a small peck on the top of his head. He replaced the hat over the mess of hair, since it had fallen off him during their rough, little encounter.

"It'll be fine," Nick assured him, even though he wasn't too sure how Rochelle and Coach were going to react now to them being 'together'. He looked down at the ground, and saw that the pack of cigarettes had been smashed. He frowned at first, but then looked at the younger man in front of him.

"I'll quit."

Ellis shook his head and looked at Nick, confused. "Huh?"

"I'll quit."

Ellis eyes lit up when he realized what Nick meant. "Really?"

Nick nodded. "Only if you do what I ask," he added, smirking. Ellis half grinned, knowing what he meant, and nudged him with his elbow.

"If ya say so, Mr. Gamblin' Man."

...

On the other side of the door, Rochelle leaned hard against it, her face a bright shade of red.

Coach looked at her curiously. "What's goin' on in there?"

She glanced at Coach, her hand still on her mouth, but than she stood up straight, and gave him a lopsided grin.

She giggled to herself, and walked by Coach.

"Something tells me Nick and Ellis are gonna be gettin' along just fine from now on."

FIN

...

 _ **Okay, it was rather quick and sudden, but mind you, I wrote this almost 5-6 years ago. ^^;; I just hope if you got through the whole story that you did enjoy it. I redid some parts, fixed some errors, and pushed some portions together to try to make it flow better, but didn't want to remove to much of the original story. Thanks for taking the time to read it!**_


End file.
